ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark II
Mark II or Mark 2 often refers to the second version of a product, frequently military hardware. "Mark", meaning "model" or "variant", can be abbreviated "Mk." Mark II or Mark 2 may refer to: Military and weaponry * 16"/50 caliber Mark 2 gun, a U.S. Navy gun that was never mounted on any operational ship * Vickers Medium Mark II, an interwar British tank * Cruiser Mk II, a World War II British tank * Mk 2 grenade, an American grenade used in World War II, Korean War and the Vietnam War * Gerber Mark II (1967), an American double-edged combat knife * Ruger MK II (1982–2005), an American semi-automatic pistol * Ruger M77 Mark II, an American bolt-action rifle * Thin Man nuclear bomb or Mark 2 nuclear bomb (1945), a gun-type plutonium bomb * Mark II, a variant of the British Mark I tank * Merkava Mark II, a variant of the Israeli Merkava battle tank * Supermarine Spitfire Mk II, a Spitfire variant with a stronger Merlin engine Vehicles * British Rail Mark 2 (1964), a rail carriage design * Jaguar Mark 2, an automobile produced from 1959 to 1967 * Continental Mark II (1956–1957), an American personal luxury car * Toyota Mark II, a series of Japanese car models * Volkswagen Polo Mk2, an automobile produced between 1981 and 1994 * Bombardier ART Mark II, rolling stock used by Vancouver SkyTrain rapid transit Other technologies * Mark II (radio telescope), a radio telescope in England, constructed in 1964 * Harvard Mark II (1947), a computer built at Harvard University and used by the US Navy * RCA Mark II Sound Synthesizer (1957), a musical instrument made of electronic components * Canon EOS-1D Mark II, a digital SLR camera * Canon EOS-1Ds Mark II, a digital SLR camera * Canon EOS-5D Mark II, a digital SLR camera * Dräger Oxy 3000/6000 MK II, Self Contained Self Rescuer (Mining) * Mesa Boogie Mark II, a Mesa Boogie Mark Series electric guitar amplifier model * Technics SL-1200, a direct-drive turntable very popular with DJ's * Mariner Mark II, a proposed unmanned spacecraft program * SG-1000 II, also known as the Mark II, a redesigned version of the SG-1000 sold by Sega in 1984. Other uses * Mark 2 or Mark II, the second chapter of the Gospel of Mark in the New Testament of the Christian Bible * Mark II of Alexandria, Patriarch of Alexandria in 141–152 * Pope Mark II of Alexandria, patriarch of the Coptic Church from 799 to 819 * Mark II of Constantinople, Ecumenical Patriarch in 1465–1466 * ''Mk II'' (album) a 1969 album by Steamhammer * ''MK II'' (Masterplan album) (2007) * MKII or Mortal Kombat II, a video game * Gundam Mk-II, a robot of the fictional Gundam series * Mark II, a giant robot built by MegaBots Inc. * ''Mark II'' (film), a 1986 New Zealand film * Mark II line-up of rock band Deep Purple, the most celebrated line-up in the band's life span, with Ian Gillan, Ritchie Blackmore, Jon Lord, Roger Glover and Ian Paice * The Guide Mark II from Mostly Harmless * S/2015 (136472) 1, a moon of Makemake, nicknamed MK 2 by the discovery team.